


One And The Same

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hunts down Tony with surprising results. Oneshot. Written with SuicideSquadGirl13</p>
            </blockquote>





	One And The Same

Tony was literally fighting a losing battle for his very life. Things had started decent. Just a normal one a.m. walk to and from his favorite twenty-four hour bakery for some late night / very early morning donuts. Nothing complicated. He had gotten there, made his purchase, and was on his way home when trouble had hit. He had been roughly tackled into an ally and pinned a bit suddenly, head reeling. It had taken him a few moments to realize just who had attacked him. Loki. The God had tried to go for his arc reactor. Tony didn't know how but he had somehow dislodged the other and gotten a running start. He had taken a risk, climbing up a fire escape in an alley onto the roof of an apartment building then had wedged himself underneath an AC unit and now he lay face down in the gravel, jacket wrapped around himself tightly to stifle the light from the reactor. He held his breath, hoping he had thrown the other off his trail. "You may try to hide, Man of Iron, but know that I will surely find you." Loki cooed, his emerald green eyes flashing in the light. The billionaire swallowed a bit harder than he would have liked even as he opened his eyes, glancing towards the edge of his hiding space. He could only hope the other would leave. Loki appeared behind him silently. "Boo," he whispered over his right shoulder. Tony started slightly and was immediately crawling from his hiding place, trying to figure out just where to run to next, but he was out of options. Loki laughed. "Why the cat and mouse games, Anthony? Surely we can talk civilly."

"Talk civilly? I'm sorry; you just tried to rip something out of my chest. I don't think being civil is in your mind set."

"I was merely observing it." Loki scoffed. "It did manage to resist my magic."

"Yeah, it's . . . handy like that." He kept a hand planted over the device. Loki's control didn't work but when he had touched it with his magic he had felt . . . strange.

Loki raised an eyebrow before grabbing Tony's hands, pinning them over his head and touching it curiously. "It's strange," Loki said, staring at the device with curiosity "How does it work?"

"It works fine, thanks for asking." Tony bit out. "Now do you mind letting me go? I kinda have places to be and people to see."

Loki frowned, but let's the genius go. "Your device…"

"What about it?"

"It's strange magic," Loki said "Nothing I've ever seen before."

"Maybe because it's not magic." Tony said dryly. "It's science."

"Your science is basically magic," Loki said "One and the same thing?"

"No. Nothing alike actually." Tony scoffed.

Could you teach me then?" Loki said, tilting his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Tony's mouth hung open.

"I asked you if you could teach me," Loki said again, folding his arms across his chest.

" . . . Why, exactly, should I?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but you kind of tried to take over my planet. From my tower. My tower."

Loki shrugged. "I've always been a curious person."

"I mean why should I help you? To be honest, you haven't exactly deserved anything less from me other than a punch in the face."

"You know what; forget I asked," Loki said, turning around.

Tony sighed before grabbing his wrist. "Look, I'm just confused. You were just hunting me down to kill me after all. Or, at least, that's what I thought anyway."

"Typical everyone always assumes the worst of me," Loki muttered.

"To be fair, you did try to kill us the first time we met." Tony pointed out.

"I was trying to establish a link with your . . . arc reactor . . . or whatever you call it," Loki said.

"So you could control my mind like Clint, right?"

Loki glared at Tony. "No, it helps me understand it's inner workings. Much like what your people call an x-ray."

"So you don't want to control my brain?"

"No," Loki said "I simply want knowledge."

"Damn. That's an opportunity lost." Tony shrugged. "Oh well."

Loki glared at him again. "I'm leaving."

"Hey." Tony grabbed his wrist again. "What happened to examining me?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You really want to continue this . . . conversation?"

"Why not?" Tony shrugged. "I need something to do."

Loki gave Tony a look. "You aren't trying to trick me are you?"

"No. That's more Nat and Clint's area of expertise. And Fury's."

"That's not what I meant," Loki said.

"What do you mean then?"

"I know of your reputation, Mr. Stark," Loki said "I will not be treated like a common whore."

Tony raised both his eyebrows. "I didn't realize you had even thought of that with me in mind." He gave a mock gasp.

Loki jaw dropped. "Leaving now . . ."

Tony waved. "Your loss." He turned to start jogging away.

Loki then reappeared in front of him and asked "What did you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing." Tony moved to walk past him.

"Something," Loki said, blocking his way once again.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Tell me or I rip that thing out off your chest," Loki threatened.

"Then I die." Tony shrugged. "And you still don't get the answer."

"I . . . I can live with that," Loki said uncertainly.

"Sure you can." Tony snorted and moved again.

"Just tell me," Loki said.

"I can't tell you." Tony held up a hand before Loki could speak. "However, I can show you."

"Show me h-" Loki didn't even finish his sentence because Tony had pressed his lips against the god's. Loki didn't even try to stop it. He let himself melt into the kiss before Tony pulled away.

"That's how, princess." He winked before turning away.

Loki watched him walk away with a dazed expression, wondering how one man could make him feel this way, before following.

*o*O*o*

Later, Loki was underneath Tony, beginning to be marked by the genius with red marks and light hickies on his collarbone. Loki, for his part, was moaning loud and grinding on Tony, practically begging for release. "Anthony . . . please . . . I need you in me . . ." Loki gasped.

"I don't know . . ." Tony purred teasingly. "It doesn't sound like it quite yet."

"Tony, please," Loki whined.

"Hm . . . okay." Tony licked his neck.

Loki arched his back at the feeling. "Tony, fuck me . . . please . . ."

Tony gave a smirk before pushing into Loki, groaning at the tight heat. "Fuck, Loki . . ."

Loki mouth hung open as he moaned loudly and said "Gods . . . Tony . . ."

"You feel so good."

"Fucking hell. Move, damn it," Loki said, kicking Tony's back.

Tony gave a grunt of pain and shot the god a glare. "Keep this up, and I'll leave you right now." He hissed.

"Don't you dare," Loki growled, arching his back "Just fuck me until I can't stand." Tony grinned before slamming into the other again. Loki moaned loudly as Tony continued to pound into him, Loki was grabbing onto Tony's back, dragging his nails along his skin every time Tony gave him pleasure. The brunette knew by the end of this, he was going to have a very red back. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too turned on right now. Loki was seeing stars. Whatever Tony was doing to his insides was making him feel an overwhelming sense of pleasure. "Tony . . . So close . . ." Loki panted.

"So am I." Tony groaned. Loki then came with a silent scream and dug his nail deep into Tony's back, drawing some blood. "Fuck!" Tony yelled before shooting his own load inside the god then collapsing on top of him.

Loki was trying to calm his heart rate down before he spoke. "You were right, I was missing out on something."

"Told you." Tony gave a smug smirk.

Loki then tried to get up only to sink to floor. "I can't stand and you left bruises on my hips."

"You made my back bleed. Consider it revenge." Tony replied. "Also, you were the one who told me to, and I quote: 'Fuck you until you can't stand'."

"I did, didn't I?" Loki said, dragging himself back into Tony's bed. "I guess I'll just stay here until I can walk again."

"If you stay here, you'll never be able to walk again." Tony teased lightly.

"I'm totally okay with that," Loki said kissing him once again.

"Good." Tony grinned before kissing back.


End file.
